


[狼队]完美的你（Flawless）

by the_poacher



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_poacher/pseuds/the_poacher
Summary: 逆转未来之后，Logan在一个和平的世界里醒来，所有人都活着，泽维尔学校一切如初。在这个看起来完美和谐的未来里，他发现自己需要面对一个有点浪的X教授、毒舌的暴风女……还有一个花心大萝卜Scott。





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0. 美丽新世界

“Logan，欢迎回来。”读取了Logan意识的X教授看见了金刚狼穿越时空、改变历史的壮举，也看见了他曾经经历的一切黑暗过去。  
“Logan，你有很多需要补上的……新情报。你会喜欢这个世界的，比起你过去的那个世界，现在的这个简直完美。”  
教授在微笑着——在Logan的旧世界记忆中，他至少有30年没见过这样轻松的笑容出现在Charles的脸上。  
Bobby和Rouge、Jean和Scott都活着，还有什么可抱怨的？这种如释重负的感觉简直让Logan想要心怀感激地大哭一场。虽然Jean多半还是那个讨厌鬼镭射眼的女朋友。  
“我很确定我更喜欢这个版本，比起被哨兵机器人团灭，现在我感觉很满意。” Logan笑着从衣服的内袋掏出随身带着的雪茄——但他什么都没摸到，“什么鬼……我的雪茄呢？”  
这个完美的世界不会连雪茄烟都没了吧？  
“哈哈哈，Logan，你另一边口袋里应该有一小瓶伏特加。”  
Logan依言一摸，果然如此。他拧开瓶盖满意地喝了一小口烈酒，还是那熟悉的味道。  
“让我先给你补些基本信息。”教授将手指放到太阳穴旁，新世界的记忆——Charles视角的版本——开始源源不断地展现在Logan眼前。

——邪恶的魔型女Raven选择了不杀死Bolivar Trask，反而使世界看到了变种人与人类和平相处的可能性，她成了变种人们的英雄，如今她的阵营摇摆在万磁王和X教授之间，偶尔到学院当客座教授。  
回忆起被魔型女骗得人心惶惶的过去，Logan不由得皱紧眉头。  
——Charles因为Logan的建议而重新开办了泽维尔学院——世界上第一所变种人学校，学校也不再像Logan所记得的那样必须深藏在阴影里，他们公开向全世界招生，甚至在各大洲都开办了分校。  
——Jean的凤凰之力受到了控制，现在Jean是个实力强大的欧米茄级变种人。  
——Scott在Dr. Banner的帮助下修复了脑部创伤，现在他不需要戴着护目镜……

等等，不需要护目镜？！

Logan突然打断了和Charles之间的意识连接：“Scott刚才还戴着护目镜。”  
“呃……那个好像是最近年轻人的时尚。”  
Logan皱起眉，他不记得X-MEN那个神经紧张的小队长会在意时尚流行，那家伙一心只有任务。  
但那副眼镜……好像是有点花哨的装饰在上面，看起来也不像是Scott一贯的风格。

这个未来看起来像是一个完美版的过去，但似乎还是改变了不少。

“好了，Logan，我能跟你分享的记忆就到这里吧。剩下的我会让Cyclops和Storm给你补上。”  
“要让大家都知道这件事？”  
“不，Logan，改变历史的事情决不能告诉其他人，否则我们永远也不得安生了，”教授郑重地嘱咐金刚狼：“但是，Cyclops和Storm是你最亲密的战友，在战场上一瞬间的不默契都可能让你们送命，你不能隐瞒他们。而且我们也能信任这两个孩子，对吗？”  
Charles笑着给了金刚狼一个wink。Logan突然觉得这个教授和自己记忆中的X教授很不一样，倒像是某个别人。他仔细地在脑海里搜索这个影子属于谁。

Charles轻轻地闭了一下眼又睁开：“好了，Logan，我刚才用脑潜向Scott和Storm传达了这件事，现在他们会到西翼的教师休息室等你。”  
“你的脑内群邮件还是这么方便。”Logan还沉浸在躲过了黑暗末日的愉悦中，他觉得现在呼吸的空气、这个一片祥和的学院、走廊上孩子们嬉笑的声音，甚至面前这个微妙地有点不同的Charles，一切都令他感到满足。  
“对了，暂时别去找Miss Grey——你得先跟Scott把事情处理好。”Charles像个老朋友一样拍拍Logan的上臂：“让我这么说吧，你和她的关系和你记忆中的有点不一样了。”

盯着教授的脸研究了好一会儿的金刚狼忽然想起来他为什么如此不同又似曾相识了——他是那个年轻的Charles Xavier——他在1973年刚刚见过的那个有点嬉皮样的青年学者，那个人的灵动神情装在自己熟悉了几十年的“X教授”的驱壳里。  
金刚狼不禁莞尔，看来有什么契机阻止了青年Charles变成严肃的X教授，而这都拜他自己的穿越时空所赐。


	2. 三角关系

教师休息室还在原来的地方，Logan走在熟悉的走廊，看着记忆中的门牌在视线中向后掠过，在他记得的地方转弯，金刚狼甚至有点多愁善感起来。  
一进门他就看见了暴风，坐在老式的真皮沙发里——她没有一点变化，还是一身干练的套装，打理得层次分明的白发衬托着细腻的巧克力色肌肤。  
“我们的英雄！”暴风站起来向金刚狼张开双臂：“教授让我们看了一部分你过去的记忆，真是太伟大了，你为大家做的！”  
“你看见我们的激情吻别了吗？”Logan拥抱了他的战友，友善地拍拍她的肩。  
“呃……没有。我说了，只是一小部分记忆。”Ororo用拇指和食指比划出一个很小的距离，脸上是个有点嫌弃的表情。

“看来你改变了我早夭的命运。我得好好向你道谢，狼獾。”直到坐在暴风对面的沙发上的青年开了口，Logan才注意到他。  
Scott已经取下了眼镜，那副装饰用的红色眼镜被他拿在手上，用一块眼镜布反复擦拭着。

这张看起来一半熟悉，一半陌生的面孔慢慢地抬起来，给了Logan一个友善的微笑。

Logan突然意识到了Scott有一张多好看的脸——他的眼珠是灰蓝色的，和他记忆中那片火热焦躁的红光相反，看起来舒服又冷静，此时连眼睛里都盈着笑意。

“别客气。”Logan无奈地看着那张模特一样的漂亮脸孔，他并不想跟这种长相的男人争夺他的女友。  
“所以，等于是你又失忆了？你有什么不懂的我和Storm会告诉你。”Scott轻描淡写地说道。  
“我失忆过很多次吗，在这个版本的世界？”  
“首先，你不能再说’这个版本的世界’这种话，因为现在这是唯一的世界，除非你还打算改变它。”Scott把他的眼镜放到面前的茶几上，用那双灰蓝色的眼睛直直地注视着Logan。  
“其次，你大概失忆过五六次吧，总有人喜欢拿艾德曼合金子弹打你的头，天知道为什么，这几乎是个梗了。”Scott像说了一个笑话一样自己低笑了几声。  
“虽然很麻烦，不过你总有办法找回自己，或者让教授和Jean帮你整理记忆，之类的。”Scott向后靠在沙发椅背上，一双长腿架上面前的茶几：“总之不会有太大的影响。”

好吧，Scott也不一样了。那个不苟言笑的童子军现在看起来像个花花公子，但是态度倒比从前友善亲和多了。  
Logan开始好奇自己在这个世界里和Scott还有Jean的关系——如果不像“旧版”那么纠结就太好了。

“现在只有我们俩能帮Logan‘找回’部分记忆了，Scott。”  
Ororo看起来变化最小，还是那个值得信赖的女战士：“Logan，我想你得适应一下这个Scott，他和我在你的记忆中看到的不太一样，对吧？”  
“呃……我刚才一直在想他吃错了什么药。”  
“他就是这样的，他现在是泽维尔学院的祸害。”Logan发现Ororo说话的方式也不同了，旧世界的她虽然也很一针见血，但是绝对没有这么毒舌。  
“你说什么？Storm，我是学院的脸面，招生广告上用的都是我的照片。”而Scott一副无所谓的样子，对暴风的吐槽习以为常。  
“他是一个没有道德底线，见一个上一个的种马。”也许提早进入学院而受了Charles的影响，Ororo的吐槽有种机智而讨人喜欢的轻快风格。  
“啧，是别人想上我啊。”  
“他基本上不拒绝别人，无论男女谁想上他都能得手。”  
“我拒绝过很多性饥渴的学生。”  
“好吧，远离学生这点还算你有点良心。”

“等一下……所以说，Scott和Jean现在不是一对，是吗？”在镭射眼和暴风那（在旧时间线前所未见的）亲兄妹一样的斗嘴中，金刚狼突然抓到重点。  
“我们在一起过，后来分开了。”Scott微微蹙眉，看起来有点耿耿于怀。  
“Jean现在……不会是单身吧？”  
“据我所知，她是。”

Logan觉得这就够了，全都值了——穿越时空承受的剧痛和撕裂，被万磁王用钢筋做成肉串的屈辱和折磨，现在看来什么都不是。他苦恋了Jean整整十年，她却总是和Scott在一起，而现在她第一次单身了。

她终于单身了！

这美好的未来就像一道不断转动的彩虹上跑着一匹独角兽小马驹，伴着彩色亮片像雪一样纷扬地洒落，旁边还有粉红粉紫色的云彩簇拥。

“那你刚才为什么拉我……在Charles办公室的门口，你扯住我的手……”Logan笨拙地比划了一下那个拉扯的动作。  
“我不能吃醋吗？”Scott一脸无辜：“你昨晚还在我的床上……”

彩虹上奔跑的小独角兽蹄下一滑打了个趔趄。

“啊——啦啦啦啦！不听！”Scott的话被Ororo突然打断，白发女用双手死死捂住耳朵：“不听细节！Scott！我不想知道你们昨晚干什么或者谁干谁了！不听不听！”  
Scott小小地叹了口气，很明显他不是第一次这样被Ororo喝止。  
“昨晚？你跟我？”Logan一头雾水。  
Scott朝Logan抛了个媚眼，眼神中的轻佻和亲昵让Logan起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“我来说！”Ororo决定坚决不让Scott有开口的机会。

“这个人，”她用手指着Scott，好像怕Logan听不明白：“在他没有其他对象的时候，他有时候，跟你……你知道的，就是……解决一下生理问题。”  
“没那么糟糕好吗，我们也可以浪漫的。Logan是我的港湾(harbor)。”

小独角兽停下奔跑，站在彩虹桥上一脸惊恐和懵逼如同黑夜里的高速路上车头灯灯光照射下的小鹿。

“不可能，我不可能会对Cyclops有性趣，一定是你们在作弄我。”  
“很遗憾，这是真的……”Ororo长叹一口气：“学生都说你是’萨默斯港(Summers Harbor)’，你是浪迹天涯的’萨默斯号’定期停靠补给的地方。你是这家伙的最大的受害者，都可以说是牺牲品了。”

砰！小独角兽被一枪打爆，炸成碎尸块啪啪掉下了彩虹桥，粉红粉紫色的云彩被血浆和肉糜糊成一片惨红的泥泞。

“不可能！我跟谁睡也不可能跟Cyclops！”Logan难以置信地看向Scott，希望从Scott眼神里看出一点说谎的迹象。可是Scott又把他的眼镜戴上了。  
如此一来他看起来和Logan记忆中的镭射眼完全一样——被眼镜遮掩而看不见眼神的上半脸，和线条锐利的，精致但没有表情的下半脸。

“你过去经历的世界已经毁灭了，Logan。你最好试着适应’这个世界’。”Scott站起来，头也不回地离开了休息室。  
这种敌意却让Logan觉得亲切极了，那就是他最熟悉的Scott——封闭的，抗拒的，总是隐隐带着莫名的创伤和愤怒的青年。

“我本来是想跟你谈谈我们作战方式上的不同，以及世界的格局……”暴风女沮丧地看着Logan：“这件事不该由我来说的，我真该管住自己这张嘴，我得去向他道歉。”  
“我不相信我会跟Scott有性关系……这不可能。”Logan还在反反复复地念叨着不可能三个字。  
“Logan，你得更新一下你的观念了。你就是一直站在Scott和Jean中间的那个人。”Ororo以不容置疑的语气说道。

“Jean在少女时期跟你有过一面之缘，她读取过你的记忆，从那时候开始，她就一直对你有好感。后来她和Scott成为了一对恋人，再之后你出现了，使Jean没办法继续跟Scott交往下去。当然Scott自己也有错，他太花心，Jean受不了他。”  
“Jean？对我有好感？”  
“对……但是你跟Scott一直……谁也不知道你们到底算什么关系，所以，Jean也不可能跟你在一起。你知道，她很介意这些，前男友的……萨默斯港之类的。我猜Scott对Jean还是没有忘情的，只是他们俩中间始终有一个你。”

Logan完全被说晕了。所以现在有一个花心的Scott，有一个对自己有好感的Jean，和一个跟Scott说不清道不明的自己？！


	3. 无法斩断

清晨，X-MEN的体能训练室里此时空荡荡的，只有一台跑步机正在运作，马达发出匀速的呼呼轻响。  
正在器械上全力奔跑的是X-MEN的队长Scott Summers，代号镭射眼，穿着传统的跑步服，一身黑色的紧身衣勾勒出他紧实的身体线条。  
很快，另一个人加入了他，Logan穿着一身宽松的灰色运动服踏上Scott旁边的跑步机，开了慢速，轻松地小跑起来。

“早上好，小镭（Cykie）。”  
Scott把跑步机的速度降下来：“狼獾（Wolverine）。”  
他的语气远没有昨天的热情，这种疏离感倒是和Logan记忆中的“旧版”Scott很相似。  
“你还是喜欢在清晨做体能训练，和我记得的一模一样。”Logan尽量用轻松的语气跟Scott套近乎。  
“你不一样了，我记得你每天不睡到下午不会起床的——低血压？”  
“我现在是有点不清醒。”Logan无奈地回答，他确实不是早起训练的类型，他天赋异禀的身体条件更不需要他做这种冗长枯燥的有氧运动。

然后他突然意识到Scott为什么能把自己摸得这么清楚，萨默斯港——这该死的词组像一记结结实实的直拳打在Logan的喉咙上。  
我不是萨默斯港，我不是萨默斯港，我不是——！  
Logan在心中无声呐喊着。

“你看，Scott，我和你熟悉的那个Logan不同了。我不是你的……”  
我不是你的萨默斯港了。  
Logan想说出这句话，这是他早起的理由，他的计划是先和Scott讲明白这件事，彻底结束他们之间这段不管是什么也好的孽缘，再让Jean明白这里根本没有什么萨默斯港，然后一切才能“正常”起来。

他的队友打断了他：  
“这太荒唐了Logan，你的外表没变，你的声音没变，你身上的味道也没变，你为什么非要表现得像另一个人？”  
“你知道原因，Scott。我就是另一个人。”  
Logan尽量简洁地阐述：  
“而且从我的角度看来，你也是另一个人。在我的世界，你和Jean在一起十多年了，你对她一心一意，你的眼里除了任务就只有Jean Grey。”  
“十多年？我爱Jean，但我很难想象自己专属于任何人，十多年。”  
Logan莫名其妙地注意到他的队友黑色紧身衣下面细致的肌肉线条随着他慢跑的步伐诱人地起伏着。  
“看来视力矫正手术真的能改变一个书呆(nerd)的个性。”  
Scott没有接话，两人陷入一阵短暂的沉默。

“我看过你熟悉的那个’我’，从教授传过来的影像中。虽然只有很少的一点。”  
Scott把跑步机的速度调得更慢，现在他只是在机器上走路了。  
Logan也跟着他慢下来。

“说实话，我不喜欢’那个版本’的我。但我熟悉他。  
他只不过是十年前的我，一个不相信自己能领导X-MEN的β级变种人，时时刻刻担心着护目镜会掉下来。  
当护目镜真的掉下来时用全身的力气闭紧我的眼睛，因为我一旦睁开眼，面前的人就一定会死，不管是敌人还是战友。”

Scott紧闭着眼睛的模样浮现在Logan眼前，如在昨日。  
那时他无法控制自己的冲击波，他甚至会因为不想夺走敌人的性命而放弃一举反击的机会，让自己在一片黑暗中陷入最绝望的境地。

“你一直是个好孩子，Scott。”Logan不自觉地用上了安抚的语气。

Scott闻言冲Logan微笑了一下，那种浅浅的、带着一丝腼腆的笑容。  
那个瞬间他的唇瓣轻轻抿在一起，面颊上显出迷人的笑涡。  
天啊，Logan想，这真是一个能杀人的笑脸——  
他甚至开始有点理解了Scott为什么可以骄傲，可以花心，因为他确实有这种资本。

“所以你回心转意了吗，Logan？今晚我……”  
“不！”Logan本能地喊出声，连他自己都被吓了一跳。  
Scott明显被伤到了，但他耐着性子试图说服Logan：  
“你能不能至少试试看，我会让你想起来……”  
“不行，Scott，求你别说了。”

Scott转过脸，Logan发现即使Scott的性格变得如此不同，自己还是能感知到他情绪的变化，而现在一股怒火正在小队长的胸膛里渐渐升起。

“你不缺我一个，不是吗，Cyke？”  
Logan决定换一个角度说服他的……关系暧昧的同事：  
“就像你说的，你近乎完美，谁能不喜欢你。你能睡到你想睡的任何人……几乎任何人。”  
Scott的脸色还是很难看，并没有因为Logan真诚的奉承而缓解。  
“所以别在我身上纠结，Scott，你明明有那么多更好的选择。”  
Scott按下跑步机的停止按键，拿起架子上的毛巾和水壶。  
他看向Logan的那双蓝眼睛里同时带着燃烧的怒意和一种物极必反式的冷静：

“因为你是最好的，Logan。  
我的床都为你加固了。”


	4. 纠缠不休

“我的床都为你加固了。”

这句话不亚于一记直拳，打在金刚狼的喉咙上。

而他的修复因子对这沉重的一击造成的伤害丝毫不起作用。

*

气氛活跃的公共休息室里，老狼一个人闷闷不乐地陷在沙发里抽着雪茄。

“你和镭射眼闹别扭了吗？”Rogue坐到她的大朋友身边。

“什么？没有。”

Logan望着戴着长手套的少女，小麻烦鬼和他记忆里的没什么区别，但Logan已经不敢再妄下任何判断了。

“你们都不说话了。”

小淘气指了指坐在大厅另一端的Scott，他正被几个学生包围着，笑得没心没肺的样子。

——与记忆中的童子军男孩反差过大，引起不适。

金刚狼又一次皱起眉头，狠狠吸了一口雪茄。

“我和他……平时……也不怎么说话吧？”

“胡说，你们总是在一起，聊天、开玩笑什么的。”

总是在一起？

总是？！

“还是说‘萨默斯号’已经不靠港了？”

小淘气抬起眉毛一脸坏坏的笑：“你又开始抽雪茄了，也不怕他从你嘴里把尼古丁都吃下去。”

太好了。

原来老子戒烟还是为了镭射眼。

Logan自暴自弃地闭上眼，掸掸手中的雪茄，像红龙一样把肺里的烟雾呼地吐出来。

*

“Logan，等等。”

当金刚狼准备离开休息室时，他被Scott的声音叫住。

见鬼了，明明被一片崇拜者的人墙环绕着，他是怎么看见自己的？

“你能跟我来一下吗？我需要跟你谈谈。”

Scott为了他从人缝里挤出来，这让Logan不能拒绝。

由Scott带领着，他们径直走进危境模拟室，这唯一不变的习惯竟然让Logan感到些许安慰。

“我和教授谈过了。”

模拟室里是一片祥和的庭园风景，他们被银杏树和枫树环绕，身旁落叶纷飞。

如果是之前，Logan一定会嘲笑Scott挑选景观的品位，但这个品位恶俗的家伙现在站在他的面前，微微低着头，用那双蓝眼睛从又长又卷的褐色眼睫下面看着他。

Logan觉得自己可能永远也习惯不了没有护目镜的遮挡，直接被这双湖水一样的眼睛凝视着。

“——之前是我有错。”

这不是Logan期待的开场白。

他以为Scott又会居高临下地给他一顿训斥，然后他们不分青红皂白地打一架，暂时搁置争议，等着哪一天再爆发冲突，再打一架，循环往复。

那双眼睛朝地面低垂了几秒，重新抬起来时好像更是充满柔情。

“我急着恢复你，但这一次不一样，你脑子里并没有可以恢复的东西。

“但你并不是不同的人，你还是Logan，你是金刚狼，你还是一样粗鲁、没规矩、让人生气。”

我真的不是，真的不是同一个人。

——金刚狼想着，却说不出口。

Scott的眼睛漂亮得惊人。

他的嘴唇从来都这样吗？

红润的颜色、丰满的形状……

要是亲他一下会怎么样？

疯狂的念头像那个白头发带护目镜的小孩奔跑起来一样，飞快地在大脑皮层上闯过。

“你能给我一次机会吗？我会证明给你看。求你了。”

从那对嘴唇中说出来的话又那么温柔，虽然是请求，但一点不令人感到卑微，似乎是一种耐心和容让。

Logan仔细看着面前的男孩——男人，Scott看起来比实际年龄更年轻的脸孔让他难以选择用词。

他正在他的巅峰，他的皮肤紧致，面颊红润，那双让人舒服的灰蓝色眼睛从睫毛落下的阴影里直直地打量着自己，无所隐瞒。

他的颈部和锁骨有着漂亮的线条，肩膀自然舒展，衬衫下面显出坚实的手臂肌肉——那是一具无论在天赋、努力还是时间上都得到了恩惠的身体。这样的人的邀请有什么好拒绝的？

他很愿意让那对漂亮的嘴唇含住自己的阴茎，蓝眼睛由下往上望着自己……光是想象的画面就对他有点作用。

障碍是这个人不是别人，他是镭射眼。

他是镭射眼！

是那个讨人厌的、长期占据Jean的好感的完美男人，是和Logan从相识的第一天起就不断互相冲突以争夺头狼地位的混账。

（Logan选择性地遗忘了他和Scott之间的争端是谁挑起的。）

我死也不会和镭射眼做。死也不会。

金刚狼用力攥住自己的拳头，感觉到骨间的钢爪蠢蠢欲动。

事后想起来，Logan觉得这一定是那双蓝眼睛的错。

他太不习惯被那小子这样看着。

所以他吻了他——

只是吻在嘴唇上。

只是这样一个浅吻应该不要紧——金刚狼想——其他的事我一定不会做。

*

但他感觉到年轻人微微张开嘴，湿濡的舌尖轻佻地蹭到自己的上唇，顺着唇瓣内侧的弧线滑过。

没人能经得住这样的引诱，没有人。

所以Logan不得已加深了这个吻，他粗鲁地咬住Scott柔软的唇瓣，手臂一张就环抱住那精瘦的身体。

Scott像个混蛋一样不紧不慢，吻到深处就退一步，勾引着Logan去追他。

可是为什么他吻起来感觉这么好，甚至，为什么他抱起来感觉这么好。

裹在薄薄的布料下面，青年的背肌强劲又柔韧。

他的脖子因为出汗而有点湿润，那里的皮肤摸起来那么光滑。

所以当Scott分开他们的接吻，Logan几乎是在一种眩晕中，又吻在他的颈侧。

说起来都是镭射眼的错，他为什么要那样配合地仰着脖子，还把手臂环在金刚狼的后背上。

谁知道这个禁欲系男孩这么好闻，Logan不自觉地对同事的脖颈又咬又吻，淡淡的汗味刺激着狼獾的嗅觉。

他的手掌顺着Scott精瘦的躯干上下磨蹭，一直摸到他的胸前。

已经勃起的乳头硬硬地蹭着他的手掌。

一直沉默的小队长几不可闻地哼了一声。

哦，shit。


	5. Scott Summers是个混蛋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️黄文警告⚠️

Oh, shit——这是Logan的最后一个念头。

从这里开始，理性结束它的值岗，兽性开始狂奔。

他像喝断片了一样，再也没有完整的记忆了。

他只记得自己把Scott的衬衫从裤腰里拉出来，随手一扯就像揭开礼物的包装纸一样从他身上剥下来。

他只记得自己抱着Scott的腰，把他顶在那颗该死的枫树上。

那些操蛋的树叶不停掉到他们身上，他只管抱着镭射眼往他身上顶。

他的阴茎硬得发痛，隔着长裤磨在Scott的裤裆上。

Scott也硬了，一双长腿紧夹在他腰上，配合着他动作。

就这样干蹭他都差点射在裤裆里。

然后不知道什么时候Scott已经在他面前跪下来，把他的长裤一直拉到膝弯，用一种超越所有想象的方式给他口交。

他放松喉咙让他进入到最深处，毫不在乎被侵入的不适感，即使受到刺激的泪水从他的眼角滑落。

X战警的队长，双膝跪在他的腿间，将那根硬热的男刃含进嘴里，一次又一次地吞吐着，让它湿漉漉地裹满唾液。

他把Scott一把拎起来，反剪着他的手按在树干上，而Scott对他这样做一点意见也没有。

Scott任他把自己的长裤扯下来，任他的手指侵入自己的后穴，甚至为他把腿分开一些，配合着放松自己的身体。

Scott只在他插入性器的时候低喘了一声，然后说，“等一下，Logan，等一下。”

Logan又往里推了一点，用手去摸Scott的阴茎。

Scott硬着，被握住的时候他低声呻吟起来。

所以Logan揉着他的阴茎让他不停发出这种声音，后面继续压进他火热的身体。

“哦……Logan……这样好爽啊……”

Scott的声音变得湿润又色情，他的腰向后顶了一些，把Logan吃得更深。

Logan早就没办法去想他为什么会一边帮Scott打着飞机，一边在他屁股里面插得更深。

他只能确定这样做爽得超乎想象，被压抑的欲望疯狂地爆发出来。

他什么时候开始想要这么做？

或许是在他们一起踏进危境实验室的那一刻，或许是那次在教师休息室里他第一次看见他的眼睛，或许……或许在更早以前……

Scott一直试图忍着自己的声音，他的忍耐却激得Logan想要做得更多。

他紧抱着他的腰，不顾一切地撞向那个令他压不住呻吟的位置。

他吻Scott的后颈，摸他的乳头，使他全身都被快感席卷。

他的队友被操得站不住，身体不住地向下滑，所以最后他们都四肢着地，在那颗枫树下厚厚的红色落叶上面，Scott岔着腿趴在他身下，被他操到全身发抖，用手肘艰难地撑着自己的身体。

他们达到高潮的时候，乳白色的精液一股接一股地打在红叶上。

Scott直接栽倒在落叶堆里，Logan把他扶起来的时候，他的头发上沾着碎叶子，半边脸沾着金色的沙粒。

 

#

 

“我的上帝，如果你们两个再在危境室里面这样搞，Hank就要气死了。”

Kurt给Scott拿来一件新T恤，因为他身上的衬衫被撕烂了。

“谢了，哥们（pal）。”Scott接过T恤穿上，一点也不介意因为夜行者刚才使用瞬移，衣服上染的一股硫磺味。

蓝色的变种人摇了摇头，嘭地一声消失在他们面前。

“哥们”？

他什么开始这样说话了。

哦，自从我穿越了时间，把世界整个颠倒过来开始。

身材高大的加拿大人光着膀子坐在树下，滑稽地捂着脸，红叶不知死活地簌簌地往他身上掉。

“没事的Logan，我们做过很多次了，我发誓，我都记不清究竟有多少次。”

Scott耐心友爱的解释并没让他觉得好过；

当Scott贴心地为他摘掉头上肩上的落叶，他简直想大哭一场。

“只是下次，如果你想要射在里面，最好在房间里面做。在外面没办法清理，这会让我有点不舒服。”

金刚狼半晌才呜咽一般地说了一句：

“你走……走开……”

镭射眼真的走了。

Logan坐在树下，抱着自己的膝盖。都怪这树，这不停掉落的叶子，都怪Scott Summers这个混蛋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那什么，都读到这里了，给点个赞鼓励我一下嘛！！↓↓↓


End file.
